Sunny
Perfil thumb|261x261px|Sunny *'Nombre: '써니 / Sunny *'Nombre en inglés: '수잔 이 / Susan Lee *'Nombre real': 이순규 / Lee Soon Kyu *'Apodos: '''Sunny Bunny, Aegyo's Queen, DJ Soon, Catcher Ckicken *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, DJ de Radio *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos *'Estatura: '158cm *'Peso: 47kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Tauro *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografía Sunny nació el 15 de mayo de 1989 en Los Ángeles, California, y cuando era aún pequeña se mudo a Kuwait donde vivió su infancia. Al iniciarse la guerra del golfo su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur. Tiene dos hermanas mayores que nacieron en la misma fecha pero en diferentes años. Es sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998 entró a Starligth Entertainment y se convirtió en aprendiz por 5 años de ser transferida a Starworld Entertainment donde se convirtió en miembro de un dúo llamado Sugar que nunca llegó a debutar. En 2007, Sunny fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi quien la transfirió a SM Entertainment. Después de unos pocos meses Sunny debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation ese mismo año. Dramas *Youth Generation (JTBC, 2016) *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Cameo Tema para Dramas *The Second Drawer tema para The Queen's Classroom (2013) *It`s Me (con Luna de f(x) tema para To The Beautiful You (2012) *Your Doll tema para Oh My Lady! (2010) *Haechi Song para Mi Friend Hae Chi (2010) *It's Love (junto a Taeyeon) tema para Heading To The Ground (2009) *MOTION (junto a Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun) tema para Heading To The Ground (2009) *Finally Now tema para Story of Wine (2009) *The Little Boat tema para Hong Gildong (2008) *You Don't Know About Love tema para Working Mom (2008) *Touch My Sky tema para Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son'' (2007) Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *Rio 2: (voz de Jewel) (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero; (voz de Miranda) (2012)Tema para Dramas Tema Para Películas * Don't Go Away para Rio 2 (2014) Programas de TV *'2016:' People Of Full Capacity (MBC) *'2016:' Star Advent (Shandong TV, Junto a Hyo Yeon) *'2016:' Strong Man (JTBC) *'2016:' Weekly Idol (MC especial, 15 de Enero, 2016) *'2015:' Don't Worry Music (2015) *'2015:' Daily Taeng9 Cam (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' Do It Your Way (KBS World TV, 2015) *'2015:' Hidden Singer 4 (JTBC, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015) *'2015:' Know-How (Ep, 4 Mnet) *'2015: Channel soshi junto con Girls Generation (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015: '''Guerrila Date junto con Girls Generation *'2015: Running Man (SBS) junto con Girls Generation Ep. 254 *'2015:' Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2015, junto a Sung Kyu de INFINITE) *'2015:' Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015, Cameo ep.1) *'2015:' 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) *'2015:' Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party (Llamada telefonica de EunHyuk) *'2015:' Everybody (JTBC) *'2015:' Global Taiyaki Example Teaching *'2015:' Full House (Invitada junto a HyoYeon) *'2015:' Super Junior Gest House (Llamada Telefonica de Henry *'2014-2015:' Roommate (SBS) Segunda Temporada *'2014: '''Star Gazing (MBC, 1407319 junto a Henry Lau *'2014:' The TaeTiSeo (Invitada Ep. 5) *'2014:' Radio Star *'2013:' Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial) *'2013': Infinity Challenge *'2013': Grandpas Over Flowers *'2012:' Invincible Youth Season 2 *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: Running man (SBS) junto a Yoona Ep. 39 *'''2009-2010: The M (Co-MC) * 2009: Invincible Youth *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2009: '''Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *'2009: Horror Movie Factory *'2008: '''Factory Girls *'2007: MTV Girls' Generation *'2007:' Girls go to School *'2007: '''Star Golden Bell Trabajos de MC * Weekly Idol (Como co-MC junto a Defcon, 2016) * Serial Shopping Family (JTBC, 2015, como MC) * 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) * Turn Up the Radio' DJ Special Event (Como MC Principal, MBC 2014) * Style Icon Awards (MC, 2013) * Invincible Youth News (Co-MC junto a Boom, 2013) * Juniel RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryewook, 2013) * EXO RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryewook, 2013) * Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial, 2013) * Super Joint Concert In Tailand (Como MC principal, 2013) * Music Island (Como MC Principal, 2012) * Big Show (Co-MC, Junto a G-Dragon, CL, Dara, 2011) * The M (Como Co-MC, 2009-2010) * Journal 22nd Grand Prize (Co-MC, 2010) Programas de Radio *FESTIVAL 2015 MBC RADIO DJ CONCIERTO (MBCRADIO, 2015, como Dj Junto a Bae Chul Soo). *MBC FM4U, FM Date (2014-2015, como Dj). *Turn On Your Radio event (2014, Co-DJ). *KBS Cool FM’s Volume Up (DJ Especial, 2011). *Chunji Radio (2008, Dj junto a Sungmin). Musicales *Singing In the Rain como Kathy Seldon (2014). *Catch Me If You Can (2012). Discográfica Digital Single Colaboraciones *Please Call Me Oppa (Ft. Rose Motel) (2015) *Ma Boy! (Ft. TaeYeon) (Sunny's FM Date Valentine's Day) (2015) *You Are My Lucky Star (Ft. Byun Baek Hyun) (2014) *Cheaper Creeper (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2014) *Thinking of You (Ft. One More Chance) (2014) *Last Night Story (Ft. Ahn Young Min & Lee Guk Ju) (2014) * I Can't (Ft. Tffany) (2013) *Love You, Love You - Miryo (2012) *Marry You (Ft. YoonA & SooYoung and EXO-K; ChanYeol, SuHo & SeHun) *Cabi Song (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2010) *Gee (Jazz & Rock Ver.) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Sorry Sorry (Super Junior Song) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Restriction (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Honey Honey (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Girl (Ft. Seo Hyun & Sungmin Of Super Junior) (2009) *Falling Slowly (Ft. Sungmin of Super Junior) (2009) *Scars Deeper Than Love (Ft. Jae Joong) (SMTOWN LIVE 08', 2008) Vídeos Musicales *SHINee -Your Number (Japanese Ver.) (2015) *Girls' Generation & 2PM - Cabi Song (2010) *Super Junior & Girls' Generation - S.E.O.U.L. (2009) *Super Junior- H - Cooking? Cooking! (2008) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: Girls' Generation *'Debut: '''2007, Girls' Generation, Into the New World - Single *'Educación: 'Seúl Chungwoon School, Baehwa All-Girls High School *'Especialidad: Deportes *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (fluido), Ingles (fluido), Japones (medio), Chino (básico), Frances (básico). *'Religión:' Protestante *'Familia:' Padre (Lee Soo Young), madre, dos hermanas mayores (Lee Eun Kyu y Lee Jin Kyu), Tío (Lee Soo Man), Primo (Lee Hyun Kyu), sobrino. *'Tipo ideal:' ''Alguien que sea bueno en su profesión *'Fanclub:' Sunshiners *'Colores favoritos: '''Azul y rosa *'Mejores amigas: Tae Yeon y Tiffany *'''Posicion: Cuarta vocalista y bailarina * Ella y sus hermanas mayores nacieron el mismo día en diferentes años. Hay una posibilidad de 1 en 133.000 que eso ocurra.(Hay mayores posibilidades de que te pegue un rayo o ganes la lotería). * Es la cantante mas adorable de entre todos los cantantes de Corea. * Es la más pequeña de SNSD. * En la encuesta de los rostros más hermosos del K-pop, quedó en el puesto N° 23. * Es la integrante con la voz más tierna y dulce del grupo. * Es la más pervertida de SNSD, se mostró en varias ocasiones agarrar el trasero de las demás chicas y además mordiéndoles el codo. * Según las listas de SNSD, Sunny está en lugar de 4ta Vocalista principal y 6ta bailarina. * Cuando duerme suele soltar sonidos como "euuung", las miembros dicen que es sonido de cachorrito, pero Tae Yeon die que es sonido de alien. * Es la segunda más flexible del grupo, la primera es Yuri. *Dice Sunny que cuando se tiñio el pelo de color rosa, Tiffany solía tocarselo mucho. Esto se debe a la obsesión que su compañera tiene por el rosa. * Prefiere "Sunny" en vez de su nombre original (Soon Gyu), ya que piensa que suena como un nombre de abuela. * Es la más baja del grupo. Cuando era pequeña tuvo lesiones an ambas rodillas a lo que tuvo que curarse con cirugía, luego de esto el médico le anunció que no crecería más, terminando así con una estatura de 158cm. * Le tiene temor al las explosiónes de cualquier tipo y al sonido de estas, cada vez que escucha cualquiér tipo de explosión se asusta, debido a vivir en medio de una guerra en Kuwait cuando era muy pequeña (trauma). * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. * Es la sobrina del Fundador y ex CEO de la famosa empresa discográfica, SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. * El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló la seguridad y se llevó a TaeYeon jalándola por un brazo, pero la reacción fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. * Fue la que más lloro cuando cantó junto Into The New World(Ballad Ver.) en el primer concierto que dio Girls' Generation sin Jessica. * Hyomin es aficionada a Sunny, en el programa "Invincible Youth" era muy cercana a Sunny y en algunas ocasiones mostró su gran afecto a ella. * Le gustaría participar en el programa de "We Got Married". * Es cercana a SunHwa de Secret. * Ella tiene astigmatismo en ambos ojos. * Tuvo un escándalo amoroso con Sungmin de Super Junior. * Ella y SeoHyun son las únicas miembros que firmaron con Universal Music Japan individualmente. * Lanzó un single junto a Rooftop House Studio llamado Heart Throbbing, el MV es protagonizado por Kang Tae Oh y Ye Won. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Jonghyun de CNBLUE. * Hizo una donación de 32,500 nuevos dólares Taiwaneses para comprar útiles escolares a 65 niños en Penghu, Taiwan. Po-Rung Lin, presidente de la Fundación Taiwanesa para los Niños y las familias y el director ejecutivo Su-Chiou Ho le expidieron un certificado a Sunny agradeciendo su donativo. A su vez los niños beneficiados le escribieron un mensaje a Sunny. * Después de Vivir con las miembros por un largo tiempo, actualmente comparte un apartamento lujoso con Tae Yeon, Tiffany y Hyo Yeon. * Sunny fue elegida como Embajadora en "The 17th Bucheon International Animation Festival" (BIAF) siendo este el único festival de animación en Asia dedicado exclusivamente a los estudiantes. La conferencia de prensa se realizoel 17 de Septiembre. * La abuela de Sunny falleció en la fecha en la que Taeyeon lanzó su solo y tuvó una serie de conciertos y apesar de la muerte de su abuela asistió junto a Hyo Yeon a uno de los conciertos, eso hizo que Sunny fuera apreciada por los fans debido a su demostracion de afecto hacia Tae Yeon. *�� �� #JTBC #Sunny ~ Sunny en un drama!! Será transmitido por JTBC con 12 episodios y la grabación empieza el lunes. Tema del drama: "Generación Juventud" mostrará la vida de 5 universitarias que viven juntas. Tratará los temas de dietas, sexo, llevarse con alguien totalmente opuesto, etc. Las protagonistas serán, Sunny, Seungyeon, Han Yeri, Hwayoung, Hyesoo Park. "Cualquier mujer que haya vivido con cualquier otra persona aparte de su familia, podrá sentirse identificada con la historia." Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Perfil Instagram Galería Sunny01.jpg Sunny02.jpg Sunny03.jpg Sunny04.jpg Sunny05.jpg Sunny06.jpg Sunny07.jpg Sunny08.jpg Videografía Sunny & Rooftop House Studio - Heart Throbbing|Heart Throbbing (feat. Rooftop House Studio) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Surcoreanos Categoría:Coreano estadounidense